1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wellbore fluid flow measurement apparatus which is adapted to be conveyed into and out of a wellbore by coilable tubing having a wireline-type cable disposed therein.
2. Background
It is often necessary to evaluate the type of fluid and the fluid flow rate entering a wellbore at different intervals to evaluate fluid reservoir performance. Robert W. Siegfried et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,759 issued May 29, 1990, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention is directed to certain improvements in tubing conveyed wellbore fluid flow measurement systems. A publication entitled: "Production Logging--The Key to Optimum Well Performance" by R. T. Wade, et al, Journal of Petroleum Technology, February, 1965, Society of Petroleum Engineers, Richardson, Tex., describes a combination inflatable packer and flowmeter for evaluating the flow of wellbore fluids at selected intervals of production from a reservoir. Certain improvements in a flowmeter type instrument or apparatus of the general type set forth in the above-mentioned publication have been considered desirable including the overall arrangement of the components of the apparatus, the provision of means for conveying operating fluid to the inflatable packer and a control valve for operation of inflating and deflating the packer. These improvements are addressed in regard to the present invention and are set forth in general in the summary and more fully in the detailed description which follows.